


Hot chocolate and bad TV shows

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Snow does not mean she likes winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot chocolate and bad TV shows

The problem with having “Snow” as your last name was that it made people assume that she _loved_ winter when she so obviously didn’t. Not that Caitlin was a summer lover, but she could handle life so much better during the colorful spring and fall months.

Now, if hating the cold so much wasn’t enough, they were having the coldest winter since 2010 and that was _madness_. The first opportunity not to land feet outside her apartment that Cait had, that was exactly what she did.

Her peaceful weekend didn’t last long, though, for when she was about to make herself a hot chocolate with lots of marshmallow, a wind blew her hair up.

“I could be naked!” she protested, turning in her heels to face Barry, who sat by her counter with a goofy smile. His eyes were trying to give something away, but she couldn’t quite grasp it yet.

“You _could_ , but you _wouldn’t_. Because it’s freezing.”

Caitlin sighed and shrugged. She couldn’t deny that he knew her pretty well.

“You’ve got a point.”

Barry smiled again and she started to turn back to her milk and chocolate when she was interrupted.

It took only a blink of eyes, but when she saw it, she was wearing her warmest clothes and they were on the rooftop of her building.

“Barry!” she shouted, so unpleased.

“Over here.” His voice came from behind her and she turned around. There was a snowball in his right hand. “I realized you needed to have some fun.”

She frowned.

“I thought we had it covered when we went drinking.”

He shook his head.

“Nah, that was grown up’s fun. Now we can have _real_ fun.” Barry explained and tossed the ball up, catching it again with no effort. Caitlin shook her head.

“I don’t like this.” She backed away.

“Come on, Cait! Your last name is _Snow_ , for Christ sake.”

“See?” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. “That does not mean that I need to like cold. No!” she put her hands ahead of her when she saw Barry get ready to throw the ball at her. “I’m warning you, Mr. Allen, don’t you dare throw that snowba-GODDAMMIT!”

It hit her right in the chest, but Caitlin had always carefully chosen her winter coats by how fashionable, functional and impermeable they were. She looked at Barry with her eyes on fire and before she could process it, there was a pile of snowballs at her feet and another one at Barry’s across from her.

She reached out to take one.

“It will never be fair.” She commented, her little protest and he held his hands up in surrender.

“I won’t use any superpower, pinky promise.”

Cait crisped her eyes, analyzing the offer, the snowball pretty solid in her hand, then smiled.

“Don’t you go all Teen Wolf-y on me, then.” She said, and before Barry would comment on her TV shows, she threw the ball.


End file.
